The End of a Fairy Tail
by eyyyyylmao
Summary: A little one-shot set twenty years after the end of the Tartaros Arc sans Alvarez or E.N.D


**x801 – Fiore – Magnolia – Fairy Tail Guildhall**

Fairy Tail had changed a huge amount over the previous twenty years, however in many ways it had not changed at all. One such way was self-evident to many members of the guild as they watched an argument escalate between members of a now decades old rivalry.

"You wanna go Frosty?" roared a man in his late thirties, he stood face to face with another mage of similar size and stature, one had shockingly bright pink hair slicked back with a well-kept pink beard and moustache framing his scowl, down his left cheek a deep scar split the beard down to his upper lip and he butted his head forward into his opponent's face. Said opponent merely met the pink-haired man's headbutt with his own, unlike his rival however the opponent had dark black hair pulled back into a loose bun and a clean-shaven face, oddly enough he was also completely naked from the waist up.

"Try me ash-breath!" he growled back not budging.  
"Deary me boys can't we have a break! You both only just got back from your quests" sighed a woman with silvery hair situated behind the bar.  
"Pfft" the pink-haired man snorted "what did you take you pervert? A basic S-Class?"  
"Please flame-brain, that's much more your level, I finished three decade quests, what did you do other than destroy that castle?"  
"You froze an entire high street because you tripped!"  
"You evaporated three lakes!"  
"You stripped in front of the Alvarez Ambassador!"

The argument continued like this for several more minutes before both men started releasing their magic power, newer members began panicking as half the guild plummeted in temperature and icicles formed while the other side saw multiple mages pass out as the heat rocketed upwards,  
"Enough!" came a furious roar, a bolt of lightning struck directly between the two and as the blinding light faded it revealed a third man, he, like the pink-haired man, had a beard however his was much thicker and was a striking yellow, his long blonde hair framed his deep black eyes and he simultaneously chopped both the men on the top of the head,  
"Sweet Kami, Natsu… Grey… why on Earthland are you my Aces again?" he sighed, running one hand through his hair.

At this the two men grinned and gave one another a small fist bump, embers and ice-shards sparking outwards from the impact, "Because we're the strongest in the guild Laxus" they said in unison  
"That's Master to you!" the older mage snapped back,  
"Whatever you say Master Laxus" grinned the pink-haired mage, now revealed to be called Natsu, earning himself a growl from the master of his guild, "I understand why grandad retired when he did, as bad as we all were back then even he didn't have to deal with TWO Gildarts!" the master said almost inaudibly before grumbling "Lisanna can I please have a whiskey!"  
"Make that three please Lisanna" added Grey before pulling up a stool next to the master, Natsu copying his actions on the other side.

"How was your month Popsicle? Find any good fights?" Natsu asked as he knocked back his drink and signalled for another, Grey shrugged at this "Not too many, Alvarez keeps sending out a mage or two to test us and they sent some dumbass ice mage who tried to freeze me"  
Natsu chortled at that "Idiots, I had a similar run in and let me tell you it is not fun being four inches tall… still beat her in the end of course" the mage chatted away, Grey burst out laughing at that  
"Oh my Kami, what I would have done to see that"  
"Please Frosty I could beat your ass even if I was less than an inch tall" Natsu shot back  
"Oh yeah? You want to test that theory?" the ice mage replied, before the conversation could continue both of them leapt into the air and rubbed their foreheads as Laxus shot small bolts of electricity at the two.  
"How. Many. Times. Do I have to say this" he growled out "No fighting in the guild. Scratch that, no fighting in Magnolia. Or Fiore for that matter! I am not cleaning up after your mess! Or do I need to call Erza back from Era?" The question at the end was stated with an evil grin to which both Aces of Fairy Tail paled, "n…Now there's no need for t…that Master, you know she hates having her Council work interrupted" Grey stammered out  
"W…what he said" added Natsu  
"I'm glad we've come to an understanding fellas" Laxus had a sickly sweet smile on his face, ducking behind his back the two Aces whispered to each other with sweat running down their faces "since when was Laxus good at blackmailing?" asked Natsu quietly.

Grey paused to think but quickly came to a realisation and as the look of clarity dawned on his face a similar one crossed Natsu's  
"Mirajane" they both hissed.

_**Just a lil thought experiment I had on what I think would play out with the characters if you removed the abolishment of Fairy Tail and Alvarez / E.N.D bullshit, who knows if this idea interests you all, rather than the played out "main characters children" drop a review and I might pick this up**_


End file.
